Papa Still Knows
by QueenRaven04
Summary: No man, brave enough, would try controlling the the challenge they all faced. No man, strong enough, would survive the pain that was placed on their shoulders. But they would strive to survive, if not for themselves - at least for the babes that were looking up to them for protection and love, after all, Papa still knows.
1. G Still Knows

**Hi, I'm QueenRaven04 and I'm back with a oneshot with the same idea of 1stGen!Parents and 10thGen!Kids. I like this idea very much and while I was watching the KHR series again, I just wondered why nobody ever dared to pair G with _Lavina? _**

**Oh well, this is just a thought and an experiment if _GxLavina_ is shippable.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**G Still Knows**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

When Lavina died, G didn't know what to do.

It was a lot better when she first succumbed to the arms of death – at least for a few days he got his mind off the pain and sadness and focused on planning the funeral instead. But now that the ceremony is done – he didn't know what else to do.

Giotto and the others are probably trying to calm the kids and put them to sleep. Kyoya, Mukuro, and Ryohei tried their hardest to look okay all throughout the funeral but G knew better. They're probably confused on _why_ the women of Vongola died right after the other.

First it happened with Alaude's wife – who died during a raid. Her death was the one nobody ever predicted. She was strong and wise, one who could even defend her own from the _most_ of them –traits that made the infallible Alaude fell in love on the first place.

Then Ryohei lost his mother who died on an ambush. She was thought to be a spy for Vongola inside another _Famiglia's _town. And her death was the reason, the young boy was under his Uncle's care.

And Mukuro's mother, Elena is still alive but it was heart breaking to see the tough, brave boy cling so hard on his mother during the funeral. He would not admit it, but the Vongola Guardians knew that he was scared, like he knew his mother was to be taken next.

It was _bloody frightening_ to even imagine the pregnant wives of Asari and Giotto be next. It was even more scary to even think if they could make it alive before they give birth to the kids. _Now_, even Lampo is hesitating if he should marry his love, _Sophia. _Hesitating because he knew that _if _he marry _her, _the possibility of her death _will _be too close.

To know that your _wife _will die – that is a fear that could shake even the toughest of men._ It's like a curse, _G thought as he stood up from his seat and started walking to get out of his dark bedroom.

There were no servants in the hallway, it was past midnight after all. He walked like a lost soul and didn't even think that there was still a probability that he could get lost on the newly built mansion.

Physical pain – he encountered many of them, especially after he joined his _childhood _friend, Giotto, create their _group of vigilantes. _Fear – he lost that feeling long ago for courage had made its _imprint _on him since the start of his time. It was one thing for G to not feel _anything_, he expected the numbness; but to know that the _fear _and the _pain _exists – it shook him to his core.

He entered a room _he _knew fully well – _how _could he forget? This was a place _Lavina _poured her _love _for music. Poured her _love _for _him. _

The room was oddly _cold _now that Lavina no longer uses it – it used to burst with sunshine and _laughter _or at least that's what he felt when _they _played together. Not many knew that the _Vongola's Storm Guardian _and the feared _Right Hand Man _played an instrument.

But he does – and he enjoyed it most when he _played_ the piano with his wife.

Every note seemed and felt like another promise between them – one that closed the deal of love and eternity. _One _that led to their marriage and _her _death.

Now, G couldn't even find the courage to even lift the piano's lid. He frowned. The piano used to play an important role between them. It was the one that led G to meet Lavina but now, it looked like a monster that took _his _love from him.

If he didn't marry her, Lavina could have been alive now.

It was excruciating that _he _was a suspect in her untimely death.

Then, a sound echoed through the walls of the room – one that entered through the open doors. It was an annoying sound – _irritatingly _disturbing even if he could compare it to the _music _he and Lavina used to play. Who was he kidding, _no _maestro – no music would ever compare to the melody he and his wife made before but to the shadows of G's soul, he found the _waling _eerily calming. As if that sound was attempting to comfort him.

He followed it; turned a few corners, entered a few doors and then, he finally found himself in front of the _nursery._

_Of course, _G thought with slight amusement, _how could I forget?_

He entered the door and found some candles lit and managed to illuminate the room, but the darkness and the shadows were still there. _Strange how the room could picture the situation of me right now. _He added before he approached the busy _nurse. _

She was _overly _blessed in her body, and she had a few age spots and laugh lines on her face but she was trustworthy. After all, this woman helped _them _raise Kyoya and Mukuro when they were but babes in arms.

And now, "How is he?" G asked before he looked down on the woman's arms. She was small and reached only his chest but before her, G could only feel small and childlike.

"He's a temperamental one." The nurse said with hints of slight annoyance and amusement in her voice. "He's crying every time the candles die out but I guess I should not be surprised especially if he had the Vongola's _Storm _as a father."

He had the decency to smile for a bit and look ashamed. He knew what the woman didn't say. She was annoyed with him. _Who wouldn't? _G asked himself. If the baby didn't cry, he could have continued on his walk without even _remembering _the reason why Lavina died.

_Childbirth. _

Some would say that _Lavina _was lucky to die in such a normal way – unlike the other Vongola women who died from the blades of their enemies. _His _wife died in his arms, unlike the others who passed away without a familiar face to hold unto.

But what made her death so like the others was that – _it hurt _pretty badly. And it hurt G so much that he even forgot his own son.

The woman gave him a slight glare, as if reprimanding him for his mistake. She knew. Everyone knew that out of the Vongola Guardians, G has the last place in the _Father Material _ranking. No one should even do the official ranking, one should only look and give out a similar conclusion.

"Well, he'll cry again in just a few, so why don't you be with him for a while." She put the babe on his crib and started walking.

The sound of the door opening was the only thing that woke G from his thoughts. "Um, where are you going?" He asked. The woman snorted and said, "I'll get some new candles and probably go and get some fresh milk as well."

The _Storm _could only look confused and worried – this was the first time he would be alone with _his _son. Oh for god's sake, this was the first time _he _could even officially meet _him._

"Be careful with your babe, _Storm._" The woman suggested. "He's temperamental, that one – unlike the others. But all babes, _**anyone **_is scared of being alone."

When the doors closed G could only look deep inside him. _Anyone is scared of being alone. _It was true for even the Vongola's Mist and Cloud knew the fear of solitude. One drunken night, when the seven of them were sprawled on the living room with liquor on their hands – the two Guardians admitted their fear.

The fear of solitude. Death didn't even place within their circle. But another fear rose inside the two of them and they also voiced them out in an attempt to share it with their most trusted friends and comrades and to comfort themselves from their curse.

It was the fear that _their _deaths would bring the same _fear of solitude _to their sons. Again, it was one thing to die – but the two father's now worried for who they will leave behind.

Their world is one of continuing bloodshed.

But their sons are still small; Kyoya and the others _recently turned _two.

And now, looking at his _not even a month _old babe he felt the same fear.

He was so immersed on Lavina's death that he forgot the baby also needed the same comfort. Unlike the other children, _his son _wasn't able to enjoy the warmth and love only his mother could provide. And unlike the other children, their birth caused a celebration their fathers provided.

But his son – _his son _wasn't welcomed by anyone, not his mother and most especially not his irresponsible, heartless father.

A father who ignored _his _birth and focused on his own selfish hurt.

G could only be angry at himself. _His _son could have been scared as well having no parent to hold him in their arms in an effort to calm his cries and occasional tantrums.

_A sound. _

He approached the crib and took a big breath. The crib was filled with red satin and ribbons, if he wasn't so depressed at the moment, he could have praised the designers who picked it for his son. It was only fitting for a _Storm's _son to drown in red, though he meant that in a much better situation and not the _evil, blood red _he was cursed to sink in.

His son was looking at him expectedly.

G had to hide a gasp. The babe look almost like him – from the shape of the eyes, to the curve of his nose, to that stubborn mouth and even the slight angling of his jaw. The boy will grow to be an exact copy of his father though he did inherit his mother's rare silver locks and forest green eyes.

G smiled. _He'll grow into a fine young lad. _He reached down and was surprised that the boy caught a finger with his hand. He held G's finger carefully, as if astonished to the stranger's appearance.

He was so delicate and small that G immediately felt a tightening in his chest. How did he ignore such innocence?

The babe finally let go of his finger, but this time, he raised both of his arms – indicating that he wanted G to carry him.

The _Storm _wanted to gather _his _son on his arms but the problem is – he didn't know how. "Sorry, boy – _Papa _doesn't know how." He gave his son an apologetic smile. But the boy only frowned and continued on reaching out.

"You really are a temperamental one, eh?" G said in an amused voice – the first time he actually felt anything aside from depression after Lavina died. He patted _his _son's fragile head and quietly said, "_Papa _doesn't want to drop you now, so just stay there until _nana _comes back, yeah?"

The boy playfully glared – like he understood what his father told him, but refused to follow them. So he did the most logical thing any babe would do if deprived by something they really wanted.

_He _cried.

A loud, stubborn cry.

G, who was previously enjoying his son's company and the silence around them, stepped back in surprise. _Now, what does Elena do with situations like this again?_

"Calm down now – " He waved his hands on his son in a struggle to keep his son quiet. He even remembered to try tapping his son's hip in an effort to lull him to sleep. But the boy wilfully raised his arms and continued crying – really wanting to have his father carry him.

"Aish." G sighed and gave up. "Alright, alright – but if I drop you, don't you dare cry out again, okay?" The boy only lowered his wailing a few notches but did not stop his wailing and he did not drop his small arms yet.

So G, thanking his photographic memory, tried to carry the small boy – imitating the way the other Guardians carry their sons. Arms cradling his son.

The boy quieted down but continued his hurtful pant though he had a thumb stuck on his mouth.

"You're just so stubborn, aren't you lad?" G asked his son. He was slightly irritated but overly amused, especially when he remembered the loud and stubborn cry his son created.

_It was like the relentless stream of attacks that never falters – exactly like a furious Storm._ G tried biting his lower lip to hide the growing proud, _fatherly _grin. It was like an irritating, baby version of _his _element.

When he could not hear nor feel signs of his son's stubborn tantrum, G patted his son's back, signifying that he wanted to tell him something. The boy only tilted his small head – trying his best to look at his father.

"Your _Mama _died, son." He started. "You're too young so you'll probably not remember her but don't worry, _Papa _will never get tired in telling you stories about your mother."

G started rocking back and forth, remembering how Elena danced her way to lure Mukuro to sleep. It was sloppy, but he's trying his best.

_He'll _do his best starting from now.

"She's very beautiful, you see – you got her silver locks and her green eyes, but don't worry. You won't end up so feminine when you grow up." G told him. "It's a bad world here, son. The family we borne you into isn't that very clean but you'll like it here, I guarantee you that.

"Also, there will probably be more brothers than you have now so you won't have to worry about getting bored here." He said before looking down to find his son staring back at him with observant and drowsy eyes.

"Ah, so now you're sleeping on me, aren't you?" G asked before he laughed at his son's sudden, annoyed movement like he was already talking in an aggressive tone, _shut up, old man – I'm sleeping where and when I want._

And then, the unexpected happened – G _laughed, _for the first time since Lavina died.

His son gave a small, sleepy smile. The boy looked smug, proud that he was able to make his father laugh.

"Wow, look at you – like a proud, _new _dad." A voice made G turn but he already knew who he would find leaning on the doorframe. "Giotto. Why aren't you asleep?"

Giotto could only shrug as if telling the _Storm _that he somehow felt him stirring and decided to wake up and comfort his Guardian. "I heard the little _Storm _stirring but I didn't know you'd be here before me."

G snorted, and continued rocking his son to slumber, "As if."

The Boss smiled and approached his Guardian. He was amused actually. Amused to see his most, eccentric Guardian rock his son to sleep – like a _furious storm _settling down to calm his own. But, above all – the _Sky _was happy to see his Guardian getting out of the depressing shell he trapped himself in and finally notice the babe in his arms.

"He's going to be a _Storm _too, G – just like you." G looked at his friend and understood what he meant. "I know." He replied – _he _doesn't need to see his son draw out an angry, resolved Red _Flame _to know that his son inherited his _Flames. _"He cried so loud earlier – he'll be a fine _Storm _alright."

A silence reigned after he said those words – both of them knew what the other wanted to say. Both knew the fear of the other but none of them would want to _make _them real. "Giotto?" But G was the more fragile between them at the moment – he needed the assurance and the comfort.

If not for him, _at least _for his son.

"Do you think I can do it?" G looked at his son, who was now asleep and enjoying the comfort of his father's strong arms around him. Giotto only smiled, but out of all of them – he has the best Intuition. "You can do it. You faced enemies without fear and though many would say you're the heartless, _merciless _Storm they think you are, I know best that you have in you a _loyal _and _loving _heart.

"You'll provide your boy here the protection, guidance and love he'll need." Giotto said before clasping his friend's shoulder with his hand. A _silent _assurance between close friends.

_Between _brothers.

"And remember, if your love isn't enough – the _whole family _is here." The Boss added and suddenly, G felt a new resolve to continue on his life.

And this time, he'll continue with his son and this _eccentric _group his friend called a _family._

"And if _it's still _not enough," a familiar voice disturbed the conversation between them, and the _nurse _entered again with a bunch of new candles and a bottle of warm milk. Giotto smiled and G grunted, "Maybe naming your son will do."

The _Sky _looked at his _Storm_, "Seriously, G? You haven't named our little _Storm _yet?"

"Well?" G uttered…

* * *

"Hayato?" G irritatingly called at his naughty child as he roamed the second floor of the mansion. It was time for the kids to have their afternoon naps, but unfortunately his son _managed _to escape his maids and hid _somewhere. _

G looked around, opening one door to another with an angry, irritated resolve to find _his _brat. It has been four years, and Hayato did manage to fulfil his promise when he was younger.

_To become the furious Storm _that never rests. Only at this time, G meant it in a more literal meaning.

Then, he stumbled upon a room he tried his very best to not enter ever since his wife died.

_The music room. _

**Doooo…**

"Hayato?" He called out again with the authoritative voice a Right Hand Man and a father would have. "What are you doing here?" G asked.

There – he saw his son, a small boy of three sitting in front of an elegant, dust-covered, white piano. Small hands randomly pushing keys in an attempt to make sounds come out.

"_Papa, _what is this?" His son asked, for a moment losing the naughty, aggressive tone on his voice to be able to express his thoughts with more curiosity. "I have never seen this before. It's pretty."

G could only focus on the tightening on his chest.

Not once, _never _had he imagined that Hayato would be able to be attracted to the piano. _He _thought he got rid of the room by forgetting it and letting the amount of paperwork and father duties consume him. But behold, _his _managed to open the closed room in his mind.

_It happened before. _G thought as he remembered how Hayato's wailing somehow helped him found his way out of the depression of losing Lavina.

And now, it was Hayato again who managed to let him remember, and hold on again to _his _love.

"_Papa?_" Hayato frowned, not liking the expression his old man was letting out. G looked at his son again and smile. Even though many had commented that the young boy not only inherited his father's good looks, Hayato also, _unfortunately _managed to get his father's stubborn, aggressive nature. _But they are wrong. _G thought. "That's called a piano, son."

_For even the Storm learns how to calm down some time, after all – Hayato wasn't made with my blood alone. He has some of Lavina in him too._

For even though Lavina was the better pianist, and could have been the better parent, "Would you like to learn how to play it?"

_Papa still knows._

* * *

**Well, how was it? Did it work? Why don't you drop me a review and tell me about it?**

**Anyways, I hope I get back again with another new idea with the other Guardians this time, but for now, Ciao~**


	2. Alaude Still Knows

**I just want everyone to know that all shots would include death of the Vongola women. I am not being a sexist okay, but this this the original theme of the fic so I hope everyone is ready for all the emotional circus that will be happening.**

**Also, please be reminded that the time between the fics are not necessarily in order and in this one, the other kids are not born yet aside from Kyoya and Mukuro – Ryohei is too but is not mentioned in this one since he does not live in the Vongola mansion.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Alaude Still Knows**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

When Knuckle proclaimed that Kimiko was dead, all Alaude could do was stare at the floor of the infirmary.

The other guardians, including their Boss and Elena could only look at the Cloud Guardian with sympathy in their eyes.

"Alaude…" Asari called as he attempted to voice out his thoughts; but the Rain didn't say much as Giotto held him back. The Sky only shook his head as if telling the rest of them, _let Alaude settle things on his own. He may be a man who's vulnerable right now, but he's also a Cloud._

The others wanted to go against the silent order, all of them wanted to comfort their _brother _in their own way but, they knew their Boss was right – after all, he, above anyone else, understands them the most. And that belief knowledge also applied to their most _aloof _brother.

As the others hold their telepathic communication, Alaude tried to summon his logical self to claim a small sense of control of the moment. The sudden, heart breaking news managed to tore on his emotional and mental defences that he seemed to lost himself for a while.

Everything looked black and grey, the ceiling mixing with the floor, the noise that his Family made faded into the background that all he heard was the steady yet excruciating beat of his _heart._

Then, without saying anything, Alaude took a step away from _his _brothers and Elena.

He'll face their form of sympathy later, when his grip on his self will be a lot stronger and so he could have the opportunity of arresting them for underestimating him.

The Cloud Guardian continued on drifting away, turning corner to corner, entering doors to come into rooms of luxury, climbing stairs of marble until he reached the specific part of the mansion where Giotto so generously renovated to imitate a Japanese room.

Unlike most parts of the mansion where the marble tiles spread out with all of its pearl-white glory, this part, like how Asari Ugetsu's room, was made to accommodate Alaude's wife, Kimiko who was also Japanese.

It used to look so welcoming, especially when Alaude would come back from his mission only to see his wife sitting on a _tatami _and fixing her _ikebana_. But now, the cool grey eyes of Alaude were welcomed by no one.

No one was sitting on a _tatami _and the _ikebana _looked like it was wilting.

On the middle of the room, he saw a low table with sets of Cloud _Shuriken _his wife was known for and a box. His lips tugged slightly upwards.

Many feared his wife.

She was such a strong warrior.

Kimiko was borne into a family of ninjas. A Family which was so alike with the Vongola in terms of purpose and mission. But like in most countries of their era, _women _were treated as _women. _They were not allowed to educate themselves, much less fight.

So she went to the West – hoping to find a way to express her will to protect the people without the laws or the norm stopping her.

That's when Alaude met her. Not only was she skilled with her weapons and her element, she was also witty and logical – _almost _like him if you take out Kimiko's rather lively personality. She would be often seen with a rather calm smile that looked elegant with her dark eyes and long, black tresses.

Now, she's dead.

And Alaude could only wonder how could he even think of _not _surviving any more. _So _what if his wife was dead? He made it out alive without her before, what difference would it make if she was gone?

But it did. It made a huge difference, especially if she held the most part of his almost non-existent heart. It made a huge difference when she left such a big responsibility behind.

Alaude could only run a hand through his already messy silver locks. _He _should have not let her go when she asked him if she could handle one of his assigned missions.

He shouldn't have agreed. He shouldn't have allowed her. If he could only get his way, he'll just confiscate her weapons and let her sit prettily in the mansion. He would even _kindly _ask her to at least pretend that she was just a normal wife who couldn't throw _shuriken _with most accuracy.

But with the mere reminder from her that _like him_, she was a Cloud, Alaude yielded. Clouds were never meant to be tamed, they were never meant to be put in one corner and order them to behave.

So he let her do the raid to allow her a sense of freedom that was inevitable with Clouds like them.

Then, as if taunting him, he remembered their conversation before she left.

* * *

She secured the last of her _shuriken _before turning to her husband who was with her in the Armoury. "You look like you regret on allowing me to go." Kimiko gave him a smile, in which Alaude turned away from.

Sometimes he thinks she rather embody the Sun element.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alaude said as he moved to touch one of his handcuffs. Kimiko only frowned and raised her delicate brow "Are you underestimating me, _husband?_" If she didn't make it sound like a challenge, the endearment could have sounded sweet – and not as a shielded threat.

"No." Alaude looked at her with the usual calm demeanour he was so known for. "I, above all others, know how capable you are but the _rebels _you are going to face might…"

"So, is having a wife made the great Cloud of Vongola soft?" Kimiko asked with her naughty tone. He only snapped at her and gave out a half-meant glare. As per usual, whenever his glare or irritation was directed at her, it never seem to have its _full _force.

It would always smoothen out.

He didn't answer and she chuckled at him. She knew his fear – that's why he would never voice them out to her. She approached him with the usual grace and elegance.

And when she was close enough, she held Alaude's chin on her fingers to make him look at her directly. She was the only one, aside from Giotto, who could truly read him.

Hell, she was the only person who would even dare turn Alaude's head!

"I know you worry." She smiled. "But I'm going to be alright."

He looked at her endless, dark eyes and saw her resolve. She wanted him to believe in her and that she was giving him her assurance that she would really be alright. Maybe all this uneasiness was brought to him by the fact that it was going to be her first mission ever since she gave birth to their son, Kyoya.

Alaude decided to believe in her – for if she has that faith in her skills and strength, then who was he to stop her? So he gave in – especially when she saw another emotion in her eyes that was as strong as her resolve to fight.

It was love.

_Love _for him.

Noticing that her husband has finally gave in, Kimiko kissed him briefly on the lips before saying, "Kiss Kyoya good night for me, alright?" She turned to leave and Alaude watched her walk.

But before she walked away, "Oh, if I can't return by tomorrow noon, can you give my gift to our son? I left it on the table on our room." She was smiling at him and he was already sure that she was excited to celebrate their son's 1st birthday the next day.

He was supposed to be relieved but he wasn't.

Alaude approached her again and held her arms. "You will return here, Kimiko and you will give your gift to Kyoya." Alaude said as he looked down on her, "Do you understand? If not, then I shall arrest you for not following orders."

Kimiko only laughed. "Yes, I will sir."

She expected him to yield again, but this time he held her close – closer until she was leaning on his chest as he whispered on her ear,

"_You will come back to me, Kimiko. You will come back to us alive._"

* * *

Unfortunately, his woman did not come back alive and fulfilled half of her promise to him and their son.

He stared at the box in front of him. _Kyoya. _

Alaude looked at his left and saw the door that would lead to his son's room. They did celebrate his birthday earlier, but the boy looked for his mother and Alaude could only say that she has gone somewhere and will be back very soon.

He should have arrested her for making him lie to their kid!

He touched the box and immediately knew that a weapon lay in it. _He's going to be a strong child. _He told her once and she smiled proudly as she cradle the boy in her arms, _He will be. Just like the two of us. _She answered him, and Alaude never felt so satisfied.

He frowned when he noticed that he can't think of a way on how to tell their _one _year old son that his mother will not be coming back to him. It will be a heart breaking gift for the boy. It was just plain cruelty.

Though Kyoya was indeed the first born of the Vongola children, it was just unfair on the boy's part to also lose his mother first at such a young age. Now what will he tell him?

Alaude just took the box and decided to do what his wife failed to do. He was going to give the gift to their son and he will train and form him into a man they both dreamed him to be.

He slowly entered the room and immediately saw the _nurse _they had hired to take care of both Kyoya and Mukuro whenever their parents can't. She was seating on a rocking chair with the small boy on her lap – it looked like she was trying to lull him to sleep – but if Alaude could say anything, he'd say that the boy was still far from being sleepy.

"_Cloud._" The woman greeted – her face void of anything else other than pure, motherly emotion. But her eyes told him that she had heard the news and worried over him and the little _Cloud _that she was trying to put to sleep.

Alaude gave her a small nod in acknowledgment before he looked at the boy who was already looking at him expectantly.

Kyoya's darker, grey eyes asked him, _where is mother?_

Alaude felt his chest tightening. He did have a clearer understanding on what he will do when he was just outside the door – but now, in front of his son, he didn't know what to do.

How will he comfort Kyoya is he, himself was feeling the pain of loss?

"Why are you not asleep yet, Kyoya?" He asked in a soft voice as he tried to make it sound as normal as he could get.

Kyoya only looked at him before he turned to _Nana_. The nurse seemed to have heard the silent plea as she stood up with Kyoya in her arms and approached Alaude. A few steps after, Kyoya raised his arms and his father immediately put down the box on the bed and carried him.

What Alaude expected was another questioning look, but what his son did surprised him. The small, short arms circled his neck and the small, raven-haired, head rested itself on the crook of Alaude's shoulder.

_His son knew. _Maybe not in the purer sense of the truth, but the boy somehow felt that his mother will not be coming back _tonight, _on his birthday.

The nurse just sighed and said, "I will be retiring for the night then, _Cloud._" He only nodded and allowed her to go and put a hand on his arm. "Please take care of yourself and the little one, sir. Good night." Then out she went.

A few moments later, Alaude seated himself on the bed with a still silent boy on his arms. Not that it was a surprise, but Kyoya had always been a quiet, little boy. Sure there had been crying and the occasional tantrums but everything was done in private – in the four walls of his bedroom.

It was a little bit funny how both Kyoya and Mukuro took the personalities of their fathers.

Both were observant and seemed to promise strength and wit, but unlike Kyoya who was always silent, Mukuro was a little bit naughty. Just like their fathers indeed.

And now, Kyoya imitated his father's silence; the way Alaude did when he knew of his wife's death.

He didn't demanded to see his wife, he didn't shouted at his _brothers, _he didn't cry – just pure, deep silence however, he knew he had to voice them out. Unlike Kimiko who knew his thoughts, Kyoya, as you as he is, could only guess.

The boy didn't know yet.

"Kyoya," He called and the boy's arms immediately tighten themselves on his neck as if hindering Alaude to speak the news. And it made everything harder. But he knew he had to be fast. He didn't like this cowardice but he also knew how to be slow and considerate at times.

"_Mother _is not coming back anymore." Alaude felt an instinctive need to tighten his arms around his boy, and he did. He knew the both of them needed that grip to comfort themselves. "She has gone away, son."

At that finality, Kyoya removed his arms from his father and looked at him. His eyes full of doubt and questions and Alaude answered back with a look that told nothing but the hurtful truth.

Then, the Cloud observed his son as he looked down like he was summing the news and his control on his emotions. His small fists tighten, his breathing became irregular and Alaude thought if Kyoya would cry.

After all, it had always been Kimiko who stopped Kyoya from tears. It had always been _her. _Alaude thought how Kyoya became so much like him when Kimiko had always have a better hand on the boy. If his son will cry, he didn't know what to do but it will be a lesson especially that Kyoya now would start to look up to him for guidance.

But the tears that Alaude expected didn't come, instead the boy looked up at his father, eyes slightly glittery with tears unshed. There was a silent question in those cloudy dark grey eyes.

_Did you cry, father? _

Alaude looked down and knew that even though he didn't cry because he just can't, it didn't mean that Kyoya had to follow on his footsteps and stop those tears from flowing. But he also knew that he had to say the truth to his son. So, he patted the raven head of Kyoya and shook his head.

With eyes slightly widening and breath suddenly gasping, Kyoya buried his face on his father's chest.

The boy did not cry.

Because his father didn't.

* * *

The funeral was befitting to a warrior bearing the Cloud element. The skies were hidden and the sun was put into shade behind the big, fat hazes of clouds. Everybody wore black and violet and had with them stems of flowery, orchids that bore the same colour as that of Cloud flames.

Then, when they had put to ground the casket that was the final bed of Hibari Kimiko, the crowds had started to dispersed leaving the rest of the Vongola Famiglia behind.

Words of condolences were not spoken.

"It's going to rain soon, Alaude," Giotto advised at his Guardian, "It's going to rain soon." He said and Alaude knew it was time to leave especially when the heavy clouds above them promised a heavy, rain.

But one look at his son, Alaude had to decline Primo's offer. There was still something he had to do. So he let the others leave first after saying that Kyoya and himself will only take a few moments alone. And he watched as the others leave, as Mukuro give a lotus flower to Kyoya.

The boys too had unfortunately inherited their father's fight and eternal war but both father and son knew that behind all those playful barbs and threats lay a brotherhood that would never fade and it was the good thing that their children also got.

The boy only nodded as Mukuro left the flower on his hand and held his shoulder.

Then, it was just the two of them under the cloudy skies of the cemetery.

Alaude only looked at the fresh grave and knew that his wife could have reprimanded him on how he was treating their son. He knew she hated it when both of her boys kept emotions from her.

Alaude kneelt and held Kyoya's shoulders. It was too small, too fragile underneath his calloused, and battle-trained ones but he sensed the strength hidden on his son's small body. And that strength promised to grow and form his son into an ideal _Cloud _that would rival him.

But now, Kyoya was just a boy who had lost his mother. Now, Kyoya was just child and not the student he knew the boy would be once he grows under Alaude's hand and guidance.

Now, Kyoya was just his son who was waiting for the comfort his _remaining _parent would provide him.

"Kyoya," he called and slowly, his son's cold, dark grey eyes looked at his lighter ones. "Son, you don't have to follow me."

Lightning flashed before them – "It's _okay _to cry."

Kyoya didn't need to be told twice and immediately threw himself on his father's waiting embrace. It was just as if the boy had waited for his father's permission.

The clouds finally let go of the rain; a heavy, calming rain that washed away the dirt of the day and the emotions that the father and son had kept for weeks of Kimiko's death. They had joined the clouds in letting go.

It was okay to mourn for their lost, after all, Kimiko was never just anyone to them. She was mother and wife to the both of them.

After all, _Papa still knows _that despite the aloofness and control that Clouds like them have, there laid a vulnerability that all of them hated.

The vulnerability of being _so human_ to emotions that always stir in them. The never ending possibility of the hatred, of pain, of _love_ and tears.

So they let the humanity in them take over as they let the tears they had held so long mingle with the rain. It was okay to cry.

After all, clouds like them sometimes need to stop and crowd, only then will they let go of defences and let the washing rain flow.

It was alright to be _human _for a moment, that, _Papa still knows._

* * *

**I hope I didn't make either Alaude or Kyoya too OC, out of the Vongola Primo Guardians, Alaude has always been the emotionless and so is Kyoya in the Decimo Generation. It was a little bit hard to make some emotion come out without being too OC. Anyway, how was it? Your reviews will tell me how to continue this fic okay? Ciao!**


	3. Ugetsu Still Knows

**Why it took me so much time in updating this? Well, it took me three times to rewrite this one. It was just so hard but I guess it challenged me to finish.**

**Anyways, I'm positive with the fact that every chapter will have a more or less different writing/illustrating style than the other. This one contained a lot more flashbacks than needed. Ugetsu might be a little bit OCC.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Ugetsu Still Knows**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It has been a good five years since Gisella died; and it has been four years since Asari Ugetsu started to have Takeshi tested.

That was why Ugetsu was just entering the Vongola Mansion's inner, private chambers after a considerable time in the infirmary. It had been a habit for him every year to talk to the Head Medic and Knuckle about Takeshi's overall physical, mental and emotional wellbeing.

It wasn't because the Vongola's Rain Guardian was some overprotective father, albeit he _somehow _is, but because he wanted to make sure that Takeshi will not be ill.

Ugetsu smiled and slowly shook his head when he remembered that he was contagious enough to affect the other Guardians around him – the fathers also adopted his yearly consultations.

Well, with Knuckle – it was expected since the man was Vongola's Sun and Healer. Not even mentioning the fact that Knuckle treated his nephew, Ryohei, with the same physical extremeness with training and diet. But it looked like the boy won't be needing his uncle's care for long – especially when they could see the rapid growth of Sun Flames in his body.

Alaude was more keen and secretive. Everybody knew that the Cloud Guardian was treating his son, Kyoya, his successor and student – goodness, the boy was ascending the ranks of the Cloud division in a sizable pace! He had the yearly consultations in the most unpredictable schedule as a father and Guardian should do but Ugetsu sometimes think if he really does like Alaude's almost Spartan way of parenting. Kyoya was only seven!

If Alaude was keen and secretive, Daemon was even worse. He didn't bother with Sun Flames nor medical technologies – the Mist only let Knuckle _look_ at his children, Mukuro and Chrome, and wait for the Sun's Go signal. The aristocrat just trusted Knuckle's fast vision for the judgment of his children's wellbeing – well, what can the others say? There sure was a story behind Daemon's lack of trust with medical technologies after all.

To say that Hayato was G's exact replica was still an understatement. The young boy was G's _mini-me_ meaning – a relentless storm that never rests, seriously the both of them had serious OCD problems and Ugetsu guessed that the Storm was really good at hide and seek for him to always find and drag his son towards the infirmary for the yearly consultations. Hayato seem to always find a way to dodge and disappear.

Giotto was obvious. Not only that the Sky took care of his son, young Tsunayoshi, Giotto also took it upon himself to make sure that his Guardians get reminded of their children's consultations. However, not many knew that the Boss does extra effort and made the yearly consultations a two-times-a-year schedule for his son. It was all fatherly effort, but the Rain knew that Giotto was focusing on the mental and emotional parts more than the physical one. Blame it to the fact the Tsunayoshi not only inherited his father's looks but also the powerful, rare Flame of the Vongola Boss.

His thoughts about Vongola's father-children duos stopped when he finally reached his designation.

He knocked twice before entering the chamber and he immediately frowned after finding that the candles were still burning – a sign that Takeshi was still awake.

"Takeshi," Ugetsu closed the door behind him, "Why are you still awake?"

Four year old Takeshi immediately looked up when his father's voice echoed through his room. He always wanted to sense his father before he could go through the doors but every time he tries – he fails. His big brothers, Mukuro and Kyoya seem to sense anyone before they come near, so why can't he?

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep." Takeshi murmured as he continued to pat the Akita Inu puppy, Ugetsu bought him a few days ago.

Ugetsu just sighed and joined his son on the carpet. "Why can't you sleep?"

Takeshi just shrug before crawling towards his father. The young boy immediately curled and let the strong arms of Ugetsu circle his small frame. Then, Ugetsu brought him to his bed. "Would you like a bed time story, or you're too big for that?" The Rain asked.

Takeshi let out a chuckle before he snuggled with his father, "Neh," the boy started, "How does my mother look like?"

To tell that Ugetsu was surprised would be a lie, he was expecting the questioning about Gisella but the timing was a little bit off. Why would his son choose this moment to ask when he had just come down from his drumming heartbeat and controlled breaths?

The medics somehow persuaded him (_again_) that Takeshi was as healthy as the other Vongola children.

"I thought you saw her portrait in my office?" Ugetsu asked and sincerely hoped that Takeshi would reconsider and remember. He didn't particularly abhor talking about Gisella, but the reminder of her death and what he needed to do still made the scar of heartbreak sting.

He felt Takeshi's small head nod but "I want to hear you talk about her."

The Rain patted Takeshi's much darker locks and stared at the blue satin drapes of the bed. "She was never one of the pretty ladies." Ugetsu started as memories flowed in like a faucet turned open. "But I always thought she was beautiful.

"Gisella was a Half-Japanese and Italian but she adored her Asian blood a lot more that was why she adored playing her _koto_." Ugestu looked down and smiled at the drowsiness he saw on his son's face, "But if you're asking how she looked like, I'd say that she looked a lot like you but she was softer and a lot more elegant.

"She would always wear a smile for everyone else, always lifting everyone's mood whenever the _lot _of us had to go and fight." Ugestu and the others never kept the truth from the children. It was a lot better than keeping them in shade and make them vulnerable and weak for the enemies.

That was partly the reason why the older kids already started their training under their respective parents while the younger ones, including Takeshi, were being educated slowly into the knowledge of combat and Flames.

"You inherited her smile, young one." Ugetsu said with an obvious mirth in his reminiscing voice and he immediately felt his son smile – apparently happy that he inherited some from his mother. "She was really, really pretty huh?" A yawn followed the question and Ugestu immediately held the covers to cover his already sleepy son.

"I hope I had met her before her illness took her away." Another yawn and the boy was on the edge of sleep, "I would have been _very _happy."

A stab of pain at the reminder of Gisella's death and the deprived voice of Takeshi flashed through the Rain.

It wasn't because he lied to his – it was more of a protection.

He will tell Takeshi when the boy was ready.

When Gisella died, it was almost akin to how Lavina left G. When they put his beloved wife on her final bed, like in the Storm's case, he also had an innocent baby boy to handle. Like everybody else in their eccentric family who lost a wife or a sister – Asari Ugestu also mourned.

Though what made his lost a little bit different from his brothers was that _he _had a choice.

He remembered that night…

* * *

When the doctor entered the common room of the Vongola mansion, Ugetsu knew that what they will be hearing will be bad news. The doctor's face could tell him that, the others even turned stiff on their positions.

Even the women present looked slightly tense – Allegra even turned pale. _That's not good. _Ugetsu thought as he guessed what was in Giotto's head as his wife paled. They just lost Lavina a few months ago, it just wasn't good for an _expecting _woman to stress.

"Elena, Allegra, can the two of you please put the children to bed?" His Boss kindly asked before the children looked at the Sky with marginally angry expressions while the Father's – Alaude, Daemon and Knuckle, looked at their Boss with a small sense of gratitude.

It was a good thing Hayato was still too young to face this ordeal.

"It's past your bed time, children." Elena smiled as she stood up with Mukuro in her arms. "Come on, now."

Alaude just patted Kyoya's raven head and let the boy slowly walk towards Allegra. Knuckle quietly instructed his nephew to pray before he sleeps then allowed the silent boy to go to his aunt. Then they bid the women and children good night before they turned to the doctor.

"Tell us." Daemon said before he leaned on the sofa.

It didn't matter whose wife they were talking about. Each, and every women were important to the Vongola Guardians and one's pain is always, _always_, shared by the others. That's why when Gisella started to show signs that she was having difficulty in her last months of pregnancy, the Guardians immediately gathered to support Ugetsu.

It started easy at first when they thought it was only normal and were fake signs of early labour. They even let Knuckle's Sun Flames smooth the pain down.

But time flowed and past and they discovered that there was an illness in Gisella that was creating problematic situations on her blood; _leukemia. _

"Is something the matter, doctor?" Lampo asked from his seat.

The old man shook his head before turning to the Rain Guardian who was looking at him expectantly like the others. "I…" he started, "I can't help you much more, Rain."

And immediately, Asari Ugetsu's square shoulders sulked and his head lowered when he heard the words. It was more pain compared to any physical torture he encountered.

The other Guardians just let a small wave of their Flames flow – letting it reach out and warm their injured brother.

"It may look like she's allowing her illness beat her and that she's not responding to any medication or Sun Activation for that matter and we have discovered why." He said as he sternly look at the Guardians. They all looked at him with earnest – like predators that they were, they tried to see if there were any lies on his words.

"It looks like, Miss Gisella is giving her nutrients and strength to your son, Rain." The doctor explained and the men held their breath. "And I'm afraid you will have to make a decision fast since her due date is coming."

They know what it will lead to.

They know what Ugetsu needed to do.

"Are you asking this sword freak to choose between his wife and son now? You bastard!" Ugetsu heard G's thunderous voice break out. He knew the Storm's speed. But he didn't expect him to actually use that speed to immediately appear in front of the doctor, only to choke his collar.

"G!" Giotto called, Lampo twitched, and the others sighed. They all wanted to do the same, to make the doctor tell them the exact opposite of what he told them. But they knew better. G was just delaying the moment, letting the Rain have some sort of break from all the drama he was about to face.

"G, put the poor man down." Giotto ordered and G reluctantly followed. "Thank you for your work, sir. You may now retire for the evening."

The doctor didn't need any second reminder of the order and immediately left – leaving the Boss and his Guardians alone.

Leaving the Boss, his five Guardians in a problematic state and the Rain with a heartbreak.

* * *

In the end he chose the babe.

And for days he wondered if he chose the right decision. It wasn't because he loved Takeshi, his boy, a little bit less. But it's true that Gisella was the love of his life because aside from their eccentric group of brothers – she was _everything_.

He lost _her _because he chose the boy instead.

Now, looking at the sleeping boy snuggling beside him for warmth and comfort, he couldn't bear what idiocy had fallen into him five years ago. Maybe he should have tried to do his best a little bit better.

Maybe he should have searched for a better alternative instead of letting Gisella die. He should have saved her and maybe, he could still provide Takeshi a love he couldn't give.

One day, when his boy will reach the point where he will be ready for any torrent that comes in his way, Takeshi will ask for answers. He will ask about his mother's illness. And Ugetsu will have to tell him the truth. That he had chosen him instead of saving Gisella.

Then Takeshi would not only blame his father, but he will blame himself. The boy would be wishing that he was never borne – and maybe wished that he had died instead of his mother. And when that time comes that his son will be wishing for death, Ugetsu knew that his heart will break.

The choice was easy for Gisella.

She had always been so compassionate, so selfless that the thought of dying for her son was never reconsidered and already made her resolve so clear and stable.

But the choice for the Family, for the doctor and for Ugetsu was never easy. They were all selfish and wanted to save both the babe and the wife. Yet all of them knew the fact that saving both will never happen. One of the two should have to die for the other to live.

It was like a parasite kind of relationship. One was always giving – the other taking. Gisella didn't let anyone else decide – she gave, she let Takeshi take.

Ugetsu always wondered if he had lost everything that night Gisella died.

He lost his wife and he lost all possible thought of ever, _loving _his son. It was true. He _hated _Takeshi once upon a time.

Until that night in one of the Vongola stronghold's common room…

* * *

Sets of footsteps echoed behind the door of the common room and immediately, Ugetsu knew that G and Giotto were coming. Aside from being a Guardian, it had been a habit of his to identify each and every sound or smell that accompanied each Guardian.

Silent yet strong – that was how the Storm would stride while the Sky adopts a graceful, elegant walk without losing the strength and confidence a Boss would have.

A knock and they entered.

"Ugetsu." Giotto greeted while his Right Arm grunted and seated himself on the seat beside the Rain. The Boss remained standing.

Nothing was said after Giotto greeted him.

The three of them just let silence rule and G took out his knife and an almost done wood carving of a crouching leopard.

Movement of blade against wood joined the crackling of fire as Ugetsu looked at the Storm Guardian.

He doesn't get it. Sure it was good that G woke up from his reverie to take care of his now a few months old babe but how did he do it?

Like him, G also lost Lavina in childbirth.

He knew what happened with Lavina of course. He had been there when G gathered his wife on his arms as Lavina pushed to let Hayato have a safe delivery. He had been there when G was screaming profanities and was begging Lavina to stay awake, to stay _alive_. He had been there when his brother became a real, _relentless _Storm when Lavina finally left.

But unlike him, G didn't have to choose. The Storm didn't have to choose who would he allow to live. Lavina just left – leaving her husband with Hayato while Gisella, though she did persuade him to choose the boy, put him on a losing choice.

"How did you do it?" Ugetsu asked before G could polish his latest carving. The Rain knew it was for the little Storm sleeping on the G's bedroom. Again, he wondered how the Storm _accepted _the reason of his wife's death. "How did you accept Hayato when you knew that he was the reason why Lavina died?"

G looked at him with a raised brow, "Oi!" he pointed the knife at the Rain, "No bullying my kid."

Ugetsu only sighed and titled his head in a silent apology before the Storm got back to his polishing. "It wasn't his fault." G said. "Lavina chose to give up. Hayato didn't do anything. And the accepting part is obvious. He's my son. Even how much of a temperamental brat he would and could be – I accept him."

* * *

The rest became a blur but he remembered getting angry at G for telling him nonsense. Nonsense that now made sense to him. And he recalled words of advice from Giotto as well, ones that supported his Right Arm's words.

Now, looking at the sleeping kid beside him, Ugetsu got the message of G's limited choice of words.

It really wasn't a child's fault if his mother died protecting him – that was reason enough that no father should ever give out the blame to a child. The accepting part of Ugetsu's being a father came in easy, it took him one look. Just one long look at his son and he immediately felt the strong bond that bound them for a father-son relationship.

The scar of losing Gisella still stung and Ugetsu still caught himself blaming. But after years of being with Takeshi – years he spent carrying the role of a trustworthy parent, he knew that no one should be blamed and instead, he should thank whoever was running the strings on their lives that they left out Takeshi with him.

The thought of the possibility of losing both Gisella and Takeshi that night would probably kill him. A push that would bury him on a point where he will never claim back what he could have lost.

Besides, Takeshi took the place of being Ugetsu's _everything _aside from their very eccentric Family. An _everything _that looked up at Ugetsu at each day of his young life for protection and an idol he would be following. He just knew Takeshi would adopt his ways. The boy was starting to show signs of it.

One was being interested in swords and blades. He should be terrified of the fact that his boy was already getting attracted to the blades but he couldn't help the pride of being a father take over and overwhelm his fears.

And moreover the Vongola children seemed to have the inevitable habit of following their father's footsteps.

Oh, whatever. "We'll just have to face it." Ugetsu looked down and found out that Takeshi said the line in the middle of sleep. Funny how it summarized and ended his thoughts so well.

"Yes," Ugetsu replied. "Yes, we will, son. Together." That _Papa still knows. _


	4. Knuckle Still Knows

**Okay, firstly – I am not sure if this turned out well because secondly, the Sun Guardian**_**s **_**are way too extreme for me to create something melancholy and tragic so bear with me if this do not turn out okay.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Knuckle Still Knows**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Knuckle knew that it took a lot on his nephew's side to leave his home.

Even though the one year old Ryohei stayed still on his arms as they ride their carriage towards the Vongola estate, Knuckle knew that deep inside the lively heart of his nephew hid a crying boy who remained mourning for their lost.

Last week, Ryohei, together with his mother and some servants, were ambushed.

He could just recall when a subordinate from the Storm division came into his office and told him that all Guardians were being summoned into the Sky meeting room. Even though Giotto was the one who had Hyper Intuition, the Sun could not do anything but acknowledge the dread that was crawling in his skin.

And so he went as ordered and they discussed about the recent ambush the Villete Famiglia organized near the neighbouring town. The famiglia had been on their tail for years that it was no surprising if they decided to go for bolder attacks to bring out Knuckle's family.

But their meeting was cut short when another subordinate, under the Cloud division, came in running and told them that there were a few people dead.

The Guardians didn't waste another time and went for themselves. It could have been a slight mistake to let the underlings take care of it.

What they saw could have passed as an ordinary scene that was done by regular thieves. But the killings were…

He saw Ryohei buried under the ruin of the wrecked carriage. The boy had a few wounds but Knuckle thanked the higher beings of his faith for the life they did not deny his nephew when he was found. But for Knuckle's sister, Clara, the case was never good.

She was found a few meters away from the carriage and everyone assumed that she did her best to lure the enemies away from her son. Though, the way she was found was the only thing that snapped everyone's thread of patience and control.

There was the Sun's sister, dressed in nothing but the gossamer remains of her day dress combined with the dry mess of her blood. The bastards had tarnished her virtue and drove a stake into her exposed chest.

A few hours later, the Villete Famiglia were annihilated, but unlike the men did to Knuckle's sister, the Vongola Guardians showed enough mercy to their women without allowing chances of future advances rising.

It wasn't always easy for the Vongola to show their bloodied hand, but it was a known rule in all of Italy that they were very protective of their _famiglia _and _family. _

A few days later, Clara was put into her final resting place – leaving Knuckle with the traumatized Ryohei on his care. That was why the Sun Guardian was now riding on the carriage with the little one on his arms and a small, considerable luggage behind them.

Ryohei was still silent. As he had been ever since he woke up and found out that his mother will never be there for him anymore.

The vehicle had come into stop, and the footman opened the door and signified that they had arrived into the mansion. Knuckle just thanked him and went out with Ryohei still asleep on his arms.

He was welcomed by his brothers, the kids and the women.

"How is he?" Giotto asked after Knuckle entered the mighty, mahogany, twin doors of the mansion. Knuckle just shook his head, "Still as quiet."

The quiet days in the Vongola estate could have been appreciated more if the reason of the quiet wasn't so dreadful. Anybody, and yes – sometimes including Giotto, wished that the Sun Guardian could lower his extreme voice a few notches down. But, nobody ever wished that Knuckle would go quiet because of a loss he never anticipated.

Clara was the only person the man could call as his last, biological family. And now she was taken – leaving her only boy to his care.

"Giotto," Knuckle called before he entered his room. "I really thank you for letting Ryohei stay here with us. It's really a big thing to the extreme – for the both us."

Giotto smiled and patted his Guardian's shoulder before ushering the rest of them to their own businesses and leaving the Sun Guardian for his privacy.

Opening the heavy mahogany door, the Guardian entered the Sun chamber and he was quickly followed by the maid who carried Ryohei's small luggage. Knuckle mentioned for the maid to leave the bags near the Victorian gold couch and immediately dismissed her.

He then proceeded to put the boy on his poster bed that was covered by the same golden silks and satin.

Knuckle's room, after all, the known Sun chamber – one that was the first in the entire mansion to bathe in sunlight whenever the Sun rises. As well as the inevitable wallpaper, draping's and occasional trinkets of gold offered their help in making the room shine to equal the sunny appearance of the priest.

However, the skies and the sun were hidden by dark, heavy clouds that promised the arrival of mist and rain. And Knuckle could guess that the sky would later on release the storm and lightning.

Despite the gloomy environment that would usually make the priest frown, he didn't dare to cover the French windows with his golden draping's.

_It would be a denial. _Knuckle thought as he forced himself to look at the darkness on the horizon.

The rain has fallen – the mist, already crawling to hide everything upon its wake.

_Yes, _Knuckle thought again before he looked at the sleeping, little boy beside him_ it would be a denial of the fact that Clara didn't die. _

Of course, as a boxer and as a priest, and furthermore as a Vongola Guardian – Knuckle knew that it wasn't always sunny. Their world, especially one that revolved and surrounded upon his family always had bloodshed and killings; everyone loses their loved ones sometimes.

Alaude just lost Kimiko a few months ago. And Knuckle couldn't help but praise his God for giving them back their aloof brother. True that Alaude still kept his way of showing discipline towards their family but he was back to normal. And he seem to really take care of his son, Kyoya.

The man no longer kept his deathly, depressing silence and that was enough for everybody in the mansion.

But now that Knuckle was in the same state, he can't seem to think how his brother found the way out of this depression.

Clara had always been his baby sister and only family since their parents were both drunkards and couldn't sell their souls to even feed their children, so Knuckle was the one who worked his young body for both himself and his sister.

Then he found out about boxing and immediately fell in love with the sport. He won money, took his sister out of their house and started a new life. But then he met his brothers and they founded peace and justice together – there, in their journey towards the betterment of their town and later on to the entirety of good _Italia, _he did his first kill.

Though his brothers helped, especially Giotto, it had been Clara who really plastered his battered soul back. Showering him the goodness of the Word of God and the reality of his being.

Because out of the Vongola Guardians, Knuckle was the only one who _used _to think that he was invincible. He believed that no one could really hurt him, much more defeat him. The Sun thought that he was strong, because indeed – he is, but control was never been wholly in his grasp.

He lost control of his immense strength and killed.

Clara reminded him that death always awaited in the end of the firefly lives of human beings. Then he placed himself on the place of his kill.

What if, one day, he would be facing a nemesis that has no control of his strength and would die?

So he vowed to never put on his gloves until came a time where his Famiglia needed his strength again – only then will he allow himself three minutes of loose rein. But all throughout his life, he will wear the pride that only a man of God would truly wear.

From the very start, it had always been for Clara's protection.

Even to the time where she married – it had taken a lot of meetings for him to fully give them his blessings. Knuckle smiled at that memory. Two or three brothers had always been with him whenever Clara pleaded him to meet her betrothed. It was just a good thing that there were always arms to restraint him whenever he felt his temper rising at the smooth, little touches the man gave to Clara.

He had given his blessing but it didn't take a year when the man had cheated on his little sister for a woman whose riches were enough to drive a man out of wedlock.

He almost wore his gloves then, but it seem Clara already gave the man enough beating to cover for Knuckle's bitter mood and it was enough. Though, it was only later that his sister realized that she was pregnant.

Knuckle looked at Ryohei again. Another year passed and another tragedy had befallen them – only it was a tragedy that will never bring him his sister's smile again.

A tragedy that will never make Ryohei who he was again.

The boy didn't look much like Clara but he inherited the lively attitude that belonged to both Knuckle and his sister. But the influence of the uncle was a lot stronger as it seemed since Ryohei promised an extremity that will never falter but will only crawl around him as a contagious happiness to others.

But now, the boy was quiet. _Too quiet _for his own good.

The smile had disappeared and the extremity that Ryohei acquired seemed to be crowded and hidden from view in his eyes. Knuckle only wished that the boy did not see the brutality that the Villete inflicted on his mother. Because if one night the boy would show nightmares that he indeed witnessed the death of his mother, Knuckle knew it will take real, avenging, angels to restraint him.

Like what happened during the annihilation of the Villete – his brothers did not hold back and so did Knuckle. It took him three minutes and _fifteen seconds. _It wouldn't be ample but what his brothers did was more than enough. His brothers always assumed that what the others own was also their own. Who was family to the other, was also family to the rest.

That was also the reason why Giotto accepted the boy into their family home. It looked like the Sky knew that the boy will also be a son to himself and to the others. Ryohei will also be a brother to the now and will be borne Vongola children.

Kyoya and Mukuro were already looking at Ryohei curiously. And though they showed an obvious sense of security, since after all – they are their father's sons, there was a hint of acceptance in their eyes. And later on, Knuckle knew that Ryohei will be accepted as a brother.

A lightning flashed through the window and then Knuckle realized that it was already dark and the room was cold. He quickly lit the numerous candles of his bedroom and though he didn't feel the chill of the combined weather he also lit the fireplace nonetheless.

There was no chill – but he could not deny the icy feeling inside him.

The heat that was emitted by the candles and the massive fireplace could have been too much, especially when his Flames were also burning inside of him but Knuckle knew he needed the heat. If not for himself, but at least for the sleeping boy on the couch.

He sighed and wondered how he could ever take care of the boy. Priesthood aside, Knuckle always wanted a kid for himself, heck – he like children but it seem the small angels never liked him back. Clara was the better one in this aspect.

_What was Clara thinking? _Knuckle thought as he sat again beside Ryohei, _Why did she give up, Lord? Does she even trust me enough to handle her child? _

He looked at Ryohei and immediately felt a hint of weakness.

Weakness.

It was a deadly feeling to men like the Vongola Guardians because weakness could mean theirs and their family's heads, in a smooth silver platter even! But for the Sun Guardian, it was akin to standing in the edge of death.

He was active – an attribute that fitted him with his Element; another reason why he always thought that he was untouchable. But now looking at the boy who looked too fragile for his own, Knuckle was scared that he wasn't strong enough to protect the soul Clara assigned of him.

Is he even strong enough to give Ryohei the protection he failed to give to Clara?

_Lord, God – help me survive this struggle. _He bowed his head and chanted a prayer. _Give me the strength to take care of this boy._

He prayed and prayed.

Because in all honesty, that was the only strength that was left to him. He could only pray that he would be given the strength to surpass this challenge. If only to guide and care for his nephew until the boy was strong enough to fend and protect himself from the cruel world he will grow up in.

The rustle of sheets made Knuckle look back and discovered the Ryohei finally emerged from his sleep. The drowsiness was quite present, but it didn't cloud the obvious traumatic sadness that was present on the boy's eyes.

The Sun suddenly felt melancholy.

For everything, Knuckle specifically enjoyed Ryohei's enthusiasm as much as he enjoyed his sister's company. It was no surprise for that look to come and shadow his nephew's spirit. It was normal after all.

But the heavy feeling of it all made the priest twitch. He didn't like it.

He didn't _like _it at all though he understood the price of having to lose his parents at such a young age but unlike their parents – Clara had been a good, _no_, excellent one.

The priest reached out and patted the silver head of his nephew. "You alright there, lad?" He offered a smile. Not a fake, hesitating one but the kind of smile that hinted hope and slight extremity the Vongola's Sun was so known of. "Are you hungry?"

The boy looked at him and the look on his nephew almost stabbed the growing hope Knuckle was trying to let out.

_How would a Sun offer rebirth to a wilting, young soul? _The question entered his mind.

A knock stopped him from his reverie and he quickly mentioned to have the person in.

A maid entered and offered her evening greetings before she pushed a whole cart inside Knuckle's chamber. "Sir," the maid curtsied, "Master Giotto wanted to make sure that you and young Master Ryohei get your dinner after he saw that you did not go down to the dining room."

Knuckle smiled at the warmth his family offered him and his nephew. "Oh, I didn't notice the time." The priest said, "Is everybody done dining?"

The maid smiled and nodded in confirmation. "Both Mistress Lavina and Gisella also told me that you shouldn't worry for them since they drank their vitamins obediently, sir. Therefore, as Master G said, you should stop worrying."

"Ah, then if you still have time, can you extremely thank the others for me before you retreat for the night?" He asked and thanked the maid warmly before lifting the dome covering of the tray. All of his favourites and the kitchen staff's speciality were all there. Surprisingly, even Lampo's favourite dessert, Daemon and G's most favoured wine, Ugetsu's special green tea and Alaude's black coffee were all visible. Obviously, all the other dish were of Giotto's choosing but the thought that his family all _minded _to send all the things they thought would comfort him – it was touching.

Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to take care of a child – after all, he has six brothers who would undoubtedly, though some would be outwardly hesitant, help him in raising a child; like how the others and himself were taking Kyoya and Mukuro like their own. Like how the others treated Elena, Lavina, Gisella and Allegra as real _family_.

He would survive this – they would survive this trial and they will not be surviving only for themselves but for the bigger, _more _important family they had created and knitted together.

Knuckle looked at the boy on his massive bed of gold and yellow and smiled again. This time, the smile did not only held the hints of hope and slight extremity but also accurate determination and a blinding sense of faith that was purely dedicated to his new ward.

Oh, how could he forget that it wasn't only the Sun? There was also the Storm, the Rain, the Cloud, the Mist and the Lightning.

They might not always be the best crowd to grow a child in but there would always be the Sky to smoothen out the raging mess the phenomenon of combined colours do. And together, they can help the withering young soul get back on his tracks again.

It will take time surely but Knuckle will find a way – to the extreme!

* * *

"Oh my, Ryohei did it again." Giotto said with an obvious worry on his usually gentle voice.

Knuckle, upon hearing the name of his nephew stood up and joined Primo on his position on the veranda railing. They were all enjoying the warm heat of the sun and were watching the children play on the enormous garden the estate of the family have – all careful to watch each child to make sure no sudden burst of uncontrolled Flames were let out.

"I guess Ryohei is still unaware of his own dexterity when it came to running that he forgot that Tsunayoshi could not catch up on him yet." The priest said to his Boss before laughing at how his nephew happily sat beside the young Sky and asked if he was alright.

The adults watched as the other children, five year old Kyoya and Mukuro, three year old Hayato and Takeshi, run up to the two boys. As usual, Hayato scolded the grinning, young Sun about his unknown faults before asking Tsuna if he was okay.

Yamamoto would then ask them to calm down while Mukuro waited patiently on the background and Kyoya irritatingly ask all of them to get back to their game.

It wasn't much later that the kids were back on their small game of dodge ball after making sure that Tsuna wasn't that hurt.

The young Sky eventually became the baby of the family – seeing that he was indeed the youngest of the Vongola children; _that _reason and because he was everybody's favourite.

"You're seem to not worry at Ryohei's fast improvement." Giotto commented as he continued to watch his son laugh with his older brothers. "A child his age usually don't run nor jump that fast." Though the statement would pass as worry in some people's ear, Knuckle nonetheless heard the compliment that was said.

Actually Knuckle could never be happier when Ryohei joined Kyoya and Mukuro into the role of the doting older brothers to the younger ones, especially when Tsuna was born. The frown that had marked into the younger Sun's face left when the younger ones came into their lives and now the frown was no more but a sad memory of a bitter loss.

Now, Ryohei rivalled his uncle into the role of the family's Sun and promised that he would surpass him with enthusiastic extremity.

"He was never meant to be average – that Ryohei," Knuckle said, "you know that, right Giotto?"

The Sky leaned on the railing and almost jumped out when he saw a small sparkle of Sun Flames meeting with Storm ones with the occasional, playful banter of Cloud and Mist Flames. The adults had already accepted and started training the five year olds – Kyoya, Mukuro and Ryohei in handling the Flames.

But there were inevitable instances where some leakage comes out and it never fails to make the adults jump – especially concerning the younger ones, namely Hayato and Takeshi.

"Actually, Knuckle in terms of being normal," Giotto started before he jumped over the railing, "our children, as to be expected, are already far from being average."

Knuckle only laughed before he joined the others who also jumped over the veranda's railing. His laughter echoed through the entire estate as he felt the air fill with Sky Flames as his Boss activated his Harmonising attribute.

It seemed the simple game of dodge ball turned into a Mist and Cloud dodge game. But what made the adults worry was that Ryohei's Flames – which had the Activation attribute – joined into the fight, obviously fuelling the Cloud Flames Propagation and the Mist Flames Construction.

_Yes, _Knuckle thought as he held unto Ryohei to help the boy unconsciously tuck back his Yellow Flames as Daemon and Alaude took over to bring their boys into the training grounds – where they will continue the Mist and Cloud dodge game of theirs of course. _We are truly surviving the trials._

After all, they are an _extreme _family. That much, _Papa still knows._

* * *

**Did I do the ending right? Because I am still not sure. LoL. Anyway I did this type of ending since I really did not have any ideas how to end this one so I used the suggestion of **_**Lady Ariadna**_** (by the way darling, **_**thank you**_** about that) about certain things on how Alaude and Daemon would handle a fighting Mukuro and Kyoya. Anyways, drop me a review or two, yeah? **

**Ciao~**


End file.
